The Serial
by ambudaff
Summary: The Serial, oneshots tentang keseharian Severus, Harry, dan anak-anaknya. Didasarkan pada fic Pulang. Tidak saling berhubungan, bisa dibaca satu persatu.
1. Sederhana

**SEDERHANA**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Setting The Serial didasarkan pada __**Pulang**__, isinya keseharian, minor konflik, oneshots_

-o0o-

"Grandpa!" anak laki-laki—ABG sih—sekitar limabelas tahunan itu mendadak melempar gunting tanamannya ke tanah dan berlari ke sosok berjubah hitam yang baru saja mewujud—_Apparate_. Kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang menggali-gali, juga melepas sekopnya, dan turut menyambut.

"Grandpa! Dad tidak bilang kalau Grandpa mau datang sekarang—"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang Grandpa beri—"

Kedua anak itu bersicepat mendekati sosok berjubah hitam, berambut hitam lurus membingkai, sedikit warna abu-abu menghiasi itu; berebut duluan memeluk sambil ribut melaporkan apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan.

Sang Grandpa balas memeluk dengan canggung, lalu melepasnya, "OK, OK, sekarang kemana ayah kalian?"

"Dad belum pulang," lapor anak yang lebih muda, "Mum sedang di dapur, sedang Lil sedang ngambek di kamar—"

Tersenyum kecil mendengar laporan lengkap cucunya, ia berjalan bersama kedua cucunya masuk ke rumah. "Al, siapkan ini," ia menyorongkan segulungan perkamen, "—nanti setelah makan malam, kita merebusnya—"

"Aku bagaimana?" James memprotes.

"Kau bantu-bantu saja," sahutnya pendek, tapi langsung dipatuhi oleh keduanya, berlari ke ruang bawah tanah.

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan celemek muncul dari dapur, "Dad! Kau datang tepat pada waktunya, sebentar lagi kita makan—"

Severus mengangguk. "Mana Lily? Biasanya ia sedang membantumu—"

Ginny menunjuk ke arah kamar anak perempuannya dengan dagu, "—sedang ngambek. Uring-uringan. Kalau menurutku sih, PMS," ia tersenyum, "—makanya kubiarkan saja dulu."

Seperti sudah terbiasa, Severus berjalan ke arah kamar Lily dan mengetuknya. "Lily—"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Lily, kau tak mau keluar dan menyapa kakekmu ini?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, tapi terdengar bunyi kunci diputar. Walau demikian, Lily tak juga keluar.

Mengerti akan maksud cucunya, Severus membuka pintu. Terbuka.

Ia masuk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat dari dalam.

Gadis kecilnya—tidak, ia tidak begitu kecil lagi kini—sedang duduk memeluk lutut di atas kasur.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Severus, langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

Lily tak langsung menjawab. Ujung jarinya memainkan sepotong benang yang mencuat dari jahitan celana panjangnya

Severus menunggu dengan sabar.

"Grandpa," Lily akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Grandpa dulu pertama kali bertemu dengan Grandma—umur berapa?"

Sebenarnya Severus terkejut dengan pertanyaan ini, tapi disembunyikannya dengan rapi. Dan berusaha menjawab dengan tenang.

"Pertama kali bertemu? Sekitar—sembilan tahun. Kenapa?"

Lily terdiam lagi sejenak. Severus duduk di kasur, tepat di sebelahnya.

"Grandpa—langsung jatuh hati padanya?"

Severus masih menampakkan airmuka tak terbaca, dingin, seperti di kelas saja.

"Ya dan tidak."

"Grandpaaa~"

Bibir Severus membentuk senyum tipis samar, nyaris tak terlihat. "Bisa dibilang, pada saat itu aku tidak punya sahabat lain. Tidak ada perbandingan dengan wanita lain. Er, jangan dibandingkan dengan Petunia, tentu saja—"

Lily tersenyum.

"Jadi bisa saja kalau dibilang aku jatuh hati padanya saat itu juga. Apalagi ia ternyata baik sekali padaku—"

Lily terdiam.

"Memangnya, apa sebenarnya persoalanmu?"

Lily menghela napas. "Ada anak—Ravenclaw—"

"Dan ia mencuri hatimu—"

"Grandpa~"

Severus tersenyum lagi, kali ini terlihat jelas.

"Ia—kelas tujuh."

Severus melipat tangannya, sikap serius. Sikap mendengarkan.

"Ia baik sekali pada semua orang. Ia membantuku mencari jepit yang hilang ke kolong meja, padahal ia harus cepat-cepat masuk kelasnya. Ia selalu mau mendengarkan keluhanku—"

"Lalu di mana persoalannya?"

"Masalahnya—" Lily menghela napas lagi, "—ia berbuat baik seperti itu pada semua orang—"

Kali ini Severus yang menghela napas. Tersenyum. "Jadi, kau yang jatuh cinta padanya, sedang ia belum tentu?"

Lily manyun. "Bukan 'belum tentu' lagi, Grandpa."

Severus menunggu.

"Ia—ia sepertinya sedang mendekati seorang anak kelas enam. Ravenclaw juga—"

"Jadi?"

Lily bertambah manyun. "Jelas aku kalah dong. Ia sama-sama anak Ravenclaw, ia sudah kelas enam, lagipula aku harus akui kalau ia manis, pintar, baik hati juga—"

Sebelah tangan Severus membelai-belai rambut merah gadis kecil itu. "Mungkin ... si Ravenclaw itu bukan untukmu. Lagipula kau kan baru kelas tiga?"

"Tapi kau kan baru berumur sembilan tahun waktu bertemu Grandma—"

Severus berhenti membelai-belai, dan ganti memeluk Lily dengan sebelah tangan. "Itu—harus dilihat lebih jauh lagi, Lil. Grandpa dulu tidak punya teman. Hanya Grandma yang baik pada Grandpa. Berbeda dengan dirimu, kau punya teman banyak. Di sekolah. Di rumah. Anak-anak dari teman Dad. Belum lagi anak-anak Weasley. Kau punya banyak perbandingan, kau punya banyak pilihan."

Nadanya datar saja, airmukanya datar juga, walau sorot matanya menyiratkan banyak kegalauan masa lalu. Sesal yang tak berkesudahan.

Lily menyandarkan kepala di bahu kakeknya. "Kapan Grandpa menyatakan pada Grandma?"

Severus terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ia menggeleng.

Lily tak yakin akan apa yang dilakukan kakeknya karena posisinya, sehingga berbalik. Matanya menatap tajam kakeknya. Severus menggeleng kembali, masih saja perlahan. Matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan gadis kecilnya.

"Grandpa ... tidak bilang?"

Severus mengangguk sekali, menguatkan kata-kata cucunya.

"Grandpa sama sekali tidak pernah bilang apa-apa?"

Mereka terdiam.

"Lalu ..." Lily menuntut.

Severus menghela napas panjang. "Ceritanya akan panjang sekali, Lily. Dan mungkin akan ada banyak bagian di mana kau tidak akan mengerti, jadi ... mungkin bukan saatnya kuceritakan padamu—"

Lama Lily memandang kakeknya, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Asal Grandpa janji, suatu saat akan cerita—"

Severus mengangguk. "Kalau bukan aku, Dad-mu juga tahu, ia akan menceritakan padamu kalau tiba saatnya."

Lily memeluk kakeknya erat-erat, "Kisah Grandpa sepertinya rumit dan berbelit-belit—"

Hanya tersenyum tipis, Severus melepas cucunya dan berdiri. "Sekarang bantu Mum menyediakan makan malam—"

"OK!"

Mereka mendekati pintu, Severus membukakan, dan dari arah seberang, Harry berdiri dengan tangan dalam posisi siap mengetuk.

"Oh! Baru saja aku akan mengetuk pintu—"

Lily tak berbicara lagi, tapi ia segera berlari ke arah dapur dan membantu ibunya.

Mata Harry mengikuti anaknya sampai hilang di dapur, tetapi kemudian berbalik pada ayahnya, mata yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Kenapa Dad tidak bilang saja kalau Dad berbahagia dengan Mum, tapi hanya sebentar? Jadi Lily tidak akan bertanya-tanya?"

Severus menggeleng, wajahnya mengeras, "Aku tak mau menutup kenyataan, Son. Biarkan mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Walaupun, tentunya, nanti kalau usia mereka sudah cukup untuk menerimanya—"

Dengan cepat Severus berbalik , kali ini matanya yang menuntut penjelasan, "Kau menguping ya?"

Harry menyeringai, "Hanya sedikit—"

Dengan gemas Severus mengacak rambut Harry yang sudah teramat acak itu. Harry terkekeh. Tapi kemudian langsung terdiam.

"Dad—"

"Ya?"

"—tapi Dad jangan marah?"

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, ada apa?"

Harry menghela napas panjang. "Kalau kupikir, sepertinya Mum—tidak mencintaimu—"

Severus tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu saja Harry meneruskan kata-katanya.

"—setelah peristiwa 'kata itu', ia seperti berbalik, ia seperti membencimu, ia seperti tak pernah mengenalmu, dan bahkan ia seperti lengket dengan Da—dengan James—yang tadinya seperti sangat dibencinya—"

Severus masih tidak menjawab. Ia menutup pintu kamar Lily dan berjalan pelan ke arah ruang makan, diikuti Harry yang penasaran.

"—tapi kau masih saja mencintai Mum? Kau tak membencinya?"

Harry tak jelas, apakah melontarkan pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Severus berhenti. Menghela napas. Pelan menjawab, "—citra Lily yang masih ada padaku, hanyalah citranya sampai kelas lima." Melipat lengannya, menerawang jauh, "—dengan demikian, aku selalu mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi."

Menghela napas lagi, "Dengan demikian, kau tahu, aku selalu menyesali apa yang terjadi—"

"—Dad," Harry turut bersuara pelan.

Tapi Severus menggeleng. "Sudahlah. Biarkan apa yang terjadi, ceritakan nanti pada anak-anak apa adanya—"

Harry mendeham, "Kau tahu, Dad?"

Severus menoleh.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan pada anak-anak?"

Kedua alis Severus bertaut.

"Bahwa kisah cintamu itu sederhana."

Severus tak mengerti. "Dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan—"

"Kisahmu sederhana," Harry memotong. "Tidak rumit. Tidak berbelit-belit. Kau hanya mencintai Mum, titik. Apapun yang terjadi, kau hanya mencintai Mum. Itu saja."

Dari ruang makan terdengar Ginny memanggil mereka untuk makan malam.

Keduanya bergerak, berjalan mendekati ruang makan, tetapi Severus masih menggumam.

"Sederhana?"

Harry mengangguk. Mengulang. "Kisahmu sederhana."

Sederhana.

**FIN**


	2. Biarkan Saja

**Biarkan Saja**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_The Serial kepunyaan Ambu *nyengir*_

_Albus Severus Potter diperkirakan sudah kelas 6, sudah cukup besar dan sudah cukup bisa dipercaya untuk menyimpan rahasia_

-o0o-

Cuaca di Spinner's End seperti hari-hari biasa di Inggris Raya, sedikit saja matahari, mendung, angin besar, dan salju yang masih tebal di akhir Februari.

Seekor burung hantu sekolah menembus udara yang menggigilkan, dan hinggap di ambang jendela. Mengetuk-ngetuk kacanya. Sebentar kemudian jendela terbuka. Burung itu masuk, menyorongkan kakinya yang terikat dengan segulung perkamen surat pada orang yang membukakan jendela.

Orang itu membuka ikatan, mengambil surat, dan memberi isyarat pada burung itu untuk hinggap di tenggeran. Sudah ada Owl Treat di sana, dan tempat minumnya juga penuh. Tanda sebenarnya di rumah itu juga ada burung hantu, tapi mungkin sedang disuruh mengantar surat.

Karena ia disuruh menunggu balasannya, maka burung hantu itu tidak langsung pulang. Ia bertengger saja di tenggeran. Minum sedikit, dan menelisik membersihkan bulu. Lalu memperhatikan orang yang sedang membuka surat tadi.

Orang itu mengerutkan kening.

Surat itu bertuliskan:

_Kakek Severus Snape_

_Spinner's End_

Tulisannya ia kenal dengan baik. Tetapi kenapa surat ini disegel?

Severus mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan membisikkan kata kuncinya, baru gulungan perkamen itu terbuka. Baru ia bisa membaca isinya.

Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting, burung hantu itu memperhatikan. Serius sekali.

Bukan hanya sekedar surat kangen, atau kelupaan sesuatu dan diminta mengirim ke Hogwarts, seperti surat-surat yang biasa dikirimkannya.

Severus merasa diperhatikan. Ia menoleh memandang pada burung hantu itu. "Tidak makan?" tanyanya.

Burung hantu itu menggeser hinggapnya pada tenggeran, dan mulai makan Owl Treatnya satu-satu.

Dan Severus meneruskan membaca suratnya.

_Hogwarts, 22 Februari 2022_

_Grandpa,_

_Apa kabar Granpa? Spinner masih badai salju?Mudah-mudahan tidak ya, sudah mau Maret nih._

_Er ... sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Sudah agak lama aku ingin membicarakannya. Tapi ... aku ragu. Kalau Grandpa ingin tahu, ini sudah perkamen ke-5 yang aku tulis. Yang lain berakhir di keranjang sampah, atau di perapian._

[Severus mengerutkan kening. Ada apa gerangan?]

_Cerita ini sebenarnya diawali saat aku hendak mencari kado ulang tahun Grandpa. Sebenarnya bukan kado itu yang ingin aku berikan pada Grandpa. Aku tahu, Grandpa tidak begitu suka coklat, tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis. Tapi aku ragu untuk memberikan kado yang lain ini, sehingga pada saat terakhir, aku berikan coklat saja. Paling tidak, coklat itu berisi ramuan, trend terakhir saat ini di Honeydukes._

[Severus membuka laci mejanya, dan melihat sebuah kotak coklat yang isinya baru dimakan beberapa butir. Coklatnya berbentuk macam-macam: kulit kerang, hati, wajik, kelopak bunga, dan lain-lain. Tulisan di kotaknya: _Coklat Praline Ramuan, makanlah sepotong dan tebaklah ramuan apa yang ada di dalamnya. _Severus sudah mencoba beberapa, dan yang ia dapat antara lain: Ramuan Merica Meletup, Ramuan Menguap, Ramuan Tidur Sejenak. Efek Ramuan itu hanya sebentar, dan terdapat juga segel dari Kementrian yang menyatakan Ramuan-Ramuan yang menjadi isi coklat itu semua tak ada Ramuan Terlarang atau berakibat fatal]

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengirimkan sesuatu. Er, paling tidak, aku ingin Grandpa ada di sini, di Hogwarts. Di Hutan Terlarang, tepatnya. Pada hari ulangtahun Grandpa itu, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu._

_Bila ditarik lagi, Grandpa juga mungkin suka memperhatikan. Bahwa James selalu suka membicarakan tentang hal-hal yang bersifat fisik bersama Dad. Quidditch, balap sapu, dan sebagainya. Sementara Dad lebih suka membicarakan hal-hal yang bersifat serius padaku. Kadang malah sifatnya rahasia._

_Pernah Dad membicarakan tentang Deathly Hallows. Sambil lalu saja sih, tidak mendalam. Grandpa, pernahkah tahu tentang Deathly Hallows? Dad pernah bilang kalau ia pernah menceritakannya padamu, sekilas. Tapi aku lalu meminjam buku bibi Hermione, buku dongeng Beedle itu. Dan aku jadi lebih paham, apa saja Deathly Hallows itu. Aku jadi paham kalau Jubah Gaib itu salah satu dari Deathly Hallows, yang merupakan pusaka turun temurun keluarga Grandpa James._

_Beberapa minggu lalu, aku diberi detensi oleh Prof McGonagall. Eheheh, iya, yang aku ketahuan saling lempar balon berisi air di koridor bersama Scorpius. Dan hukumannya, aku bersama Scorpius harus membantu Hagrid mendata unicorn yang sakit, sakitnya apa, parah atau tidak, kalau parah aku harus menghalau mereka ke tempat karantina._

_Aku tidak tahu ke mana arahnya Scorpius berjalan, yang aku tahu kemudian, aku sendirian. Mengikuti jejak seekor unicorn yang—kemungkinan pincang karena jejaknya terputus-putus. Aku terus mewaspadai jejak itu, dan—_

—_aku menemukannya._

_Aku menemukan batu itu._

_Dad pernah bilang kalau ia menjatuhkan Batu Kebangkitan di suatu tempat di Hutan Terlarang, tapi ia tidak ingat di mana. Selain itu, ia memang tidak berniat untuk menemukannya lagi._

_Tapi aku menemukannya._

_Hitam, kecil, namun memiliki kewibawaan bagai batu paling besar di seluruh hutan. Seolah-olah memiliki magnet, sehingga begitu tiba di tempat itu, entah mengapa aku langsung memandang ke arah di mana ia berada. Kecil dan gelap, tetapi langsung terlihat. Seakan memiliki cahaya sendiri._

_Ohya, Grandpa mungkin bisa membayangkan. Itu bulan Desember, salju sudah mulai turun dan menutupi tanah. Batu-batu lain tentu saja tertutup salju. Tetapi batu ini tidak. Gelap di antara salju yang putih bersih, tentu saja terlihat. Dan memang seperti memiliki cahaya atau panas sendiri, seperti yang melelehkan salju di sekitarnya._

_Seakan memiliki kharisma._

_Pada saat itu aku terpana sejenak. Beberapa menit. Kemudian tersadar, dan mulai mengejar unicorn yang menjadi tugasku. Setengah hati. Karena aku kemudian malah tidak bisa menemukan unicorn itu, dan kembali pada Hagrid. Untung saja Hagrid memaklumi, dan karena hari sudah larut malam, ia memulangkan aku dan Scorpius, memutuskan ia akan mencari sendiri unicorn sisanya._

_Dan aku malah terbayang-bayang akan batu itu. Malam itu aku tak bisa tidur. Esoknya, walau aku memaksakan diri untuk memusatkan perhatian, tetap saja batu itu selalu sekilas terbayang._

_Malamnya aku meminjam Jubah Gaib dari James, bilang padanya ada buku di perpustakaan tertinggal. Ia percaya saja. Tentu saja kau bisa menebak, aku kembali ke tempat batu itu. Memandangnya dengan terpesona._

_Dan anehnya, aku tidak terbayang akan memakai batu itu sendiri. Aku tak tahu, kalau aku memakai batu itu, aku ingin bertemu siapa._

_Yang kubayangkan memakai batu itu adalah kau, Grandpa!_

_Kubayangkan, kau memakai batu itu dan bertemu dengan Grandma Lily._

_Aku tahu, banyak hal yang kau ingin bicarakan dengan Grandma Lily._

_Tapi aku ragu. _

_Aku ragu bahwa kau justru akan marah padaku, karena berani-beraninya menggunakan batu itu. Karena berani-beraninya ... memasuki wilayah pribadimu._

_Selama bulan Desember itu aku terus ragu. Beberapa kali di malam hari aku mengecek keberadaan batu itu, dan semakin lama justru semakin memikat._

_Tapi kemudian libur natal dan tahun baru. Kami kembali ke Godric's Hollow. Kita bertemu. Pesta. Ke The Burrows. Dan kesibukan-kesibukan lain lagi._

_Mulai terbayang lagi batu itu, saat sudah hampir masuk sekolah. Ada ulangtahunmu di akhir libur. Sabtu tgl 8, aku masih terus bimbang. Padahal James dan Lily sudah membungkus kado mereka. Hugo dan Rose juga datang dan kulihat sekilas mereka juga membawa kado untukmu._

_Nyaris saja aku melaksanakan rencanaku itu. Malam Minggu, malam tanggal 9, mengajakmu memakai Jaringan Floo terdekat dengan Hutan Terlarang, dan membiarkanmu melihat batu itu, memakai batu itu, bertemu dengan Grandma Lily. Alangkah senangnya. Mungkin._

_Tapi aku terus ragu._

_Jadi malam Minggu itu aku malah menggunakan Jaringan Floo untuk ke Honeyduke dan membeli coklat itu. Benar-benar tindakan putus asa, membelikan coklat untuk Grandpa XP_

_Dan kau tahu, Grandpa? Begitu aku masuk sekolah lagi Seninnya, aku tidak berani melirik ke tempat batu itu berada. Dua kali aku datang ke Hutan Terlarang, sekali karena tugas Herbologi, sekali lagi sendirian, penasaran. Tapi aku tidak sampai ke tempat itu._

_Aku benar-benar tidak berani bahkan melirik batu itu. Takut kecewa, karena melewatkan hadiah ulang tahun Grandpa yang begitu berharga T_T_

_Tapi di pagi ini, menjelang akhir Februari, salju di Hogwarts mulai mencair. Agak aneh, karena biasanya Hogwarts termasuk dingin dibandingkan wilayah Inggris Raya lain. Tapi, ya biarlah._

_Dan aku tiba-tiba punya keberanian untuk mengecek tempat batu itu berada._

_Sudah tidak ada di sana, Grandpa._

_Benar-benar sudah tidak ada._

_Memang salju sudah mencair, dan batu-batu di sana terlihat sama saja. Tidak ada yang mencolok seperti batu itu di tengah salju, seperti kemarin. Kucoba mencari di antara batu-batu yang banyak itu._

_Tapi kalaupun ada, aku tak bisa menemukannya. Batu itu kemarin membawa perasaan aneh jika melihatnya, tapi sekarang aku tak punya perasaan aneh itu. Seperti ... memang benar-benar sudah tak ada di sana._

_Kalau mau dibilang, bisa dibilang aku kecewa. Aku menyesal. Karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan ini pada Grandpa. Menanyakan dulu, apakah Grandpa bersedia kalau aku memberi batu itu sebagai kado ulang tahun. Sekarang, kesempatan itu lewat sudah._

_Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, aku sudah curhat pada Grandpa. Mau dimarahi juga boleh, terserah. Pokoknya sudah curhat!_

_Aku sayang Grandpa. Peluk cium,_

_Al_

Severus tercenung. Ia melihat lagi ke lacinya.

Dikeluarkannya kotak coklat itu. Dibukanya tutupnya. Tanpa memilih, diambilnya sebutir. Dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Coklatnya meleleh di atas lidahnya, dan ramuannya langsung terasa dalam mulutnya.

Hangat.

Ramuan Penghangat di Musim Dingin.

Ia hapal, Ramuan ini ia yang menciptakan resepnya. Sedikit banyak, Lily membantunya. Kelas tiga.

Beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Hermione mematenkan banyak Ramuan ciptaannya. Tentunya banyak yang memakai, tapi ia tak memperhatikan, royalti yang masuk ke gudang uangnya di Gringotts dari Ramuan apa saja.

Severus memejamkan mata, menikmati efek hangat jahe yang lama baru hilang.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan perkamen, pena bulu, dan botol tinta.

_Spinner's End, 22 Februari 2022_

_Dear Al,_

_Coklat berisi Ramuan Penghangat di Musim Dingin, jauh lebih berharga daripada sekedar batu. Batu dan ilusi, tak akan bisa menandingi._

_Sungguh._

_Dan aku tak akan bilang-bilang pada Dad kalau kau sudah menemukan batu itu. Sekaligus, memutuskan untuk tak memakainya._

_Aku bangga padamu, Al._

_Aku kenal satu Albus lain, yang tak bisa menahan godaan untuk memakai batu itu. Aku bangga karena kau tak tergoda._

_Belajar yang rajin, Al, dan aku sayang padamu!_

_Severus Snape_

Burung hantu sekolah itu melayang membawa balasannya, di tengah cuaca yang masih sangat dingin. Di Spinner's End.

**FIN**


	3. Peluk

**PELUK**

_Harry Potter kepunyaan JK Rowling._

_The Serial kepunyaan ambu XD _

_Didasarkan pada __**Pulang**__. James Sirius Potter baru berusia sekitar lima tahun_

Dalam waktu tak tentu, biasanya ada kumpul-kumpul keluarga. Baik yang direncanakan maupun tidak. Tetapi selalu saja ramai. Keluarga Harry saja jumlahnya lima orang, plus Severus. Keluarga Ron. Keluarga Bill, keluarga George, keluarga Remus, kadang bahkan keluarga Percy ikut serta.

Tapi suasananya selalu seperti ini, ramai. Anak-anak menjerit-jerit berlarian berkejaran. Salahsatu atau salahdua mengadu pada orangtuanya tentang si anu yang begitu begini. Dan orangtuanya hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sambil mereka mengobrolkan hal-hal sepele maupun hal-hal 'penting' lainnya. Sambil menghabiskan hidangan. Ibu-ibu bertukar resep makanan maupun tips dapur. Bapak-bapak bertukar gosip 'politik'.

Dan ia biasanya mencari tempat menyendiri, di sudut. Dengan secangkir kopi. Oya, tentu saja mereka sudah makan bersama, duduk melingkari meja, bercakap gembira. Selesai hidangan utama, biasanya mereka mulai berdiri, mengambil kopi, mengelompok dan meneruskan pembicaraan.

Biasanya tak akan ada yang protes kalau ia menyendiri. Toh ia sudah bergabung dengan mereka saat makan bersama tadi, sudah ikut bercakap, kadang ikut tertawa kecil pada humor-humor mereka. Kalau sesudahnya ia menyendiri, semua sudah mafhum.

Bahwa ia tak terbiasa bercakap banyak. Bahwa ia tak biasa tertawa keras-keras dan spontan, seperti George dan anak-anak kecil itu. Tapi semua juga mafhum bahwa ia tak terganggu atas semua itu.

Jadi biasanya ia dibiarkan. Tentu, tidak untuk waktu lama. Molly akan datang mengganggu dengan pie jenis baru, yang harus dicobanya. Anak-anak bergantian minta tolong atas sesuatu. Atau anak-anak datang mengadukan hal-hal yang tidak dihiraukan orangtua mereka—dan _last resort_ mereka adalah Grandpa tentu saja.

Ada rasa sesak di dada yang tidak ia ketahui darimana datangnya.

Rasa sesak yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dulu pernah ia rasa. Yang familiar. Yang sudah terbiasa ia rasakan. Rasa yang ia pikir, akan selalu bersamanya, selama-lamanya.

Saat ayahnya selalu mengucapkan kata-kata kotor, kata-kata kasar, mengucapkan penghinaan, merendahkan mengecilkan. Dadanya selalu sesak oleh amarah.

Saat di sekolah, tak terhitung kata-kata penghinaan, ejekan, sindiran. Kau tahu dari siapa. Belum lagi jika kau bercakap-cakap dengan sesama Slytherin, yang tak pernah jauh dari kata-kata negatif. Semua memicu amarah. Suasananya selalu penuh angkara. Yang sebagian besar hanyalah bisa ia pendam, ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sesak.

Bertambah sesak saat ia mulai meniti karir di Pelahap Maut. Semakin tinggi posisinya, semakin sesak dadanya. Semakin banyak yang harus ia simpan, semakin banyak yang tak bisa ia keluarkan.

Apalagi saat Lily—

Tak ada yang bisa ia jadikan pelimpahan. Ia hanya bisa menyimpan semua dalam-dalam, berharap bisa menggali tanah lebih dalam, dan menyimpan beban lebih banyak. Dan semakin sesak. Dan semakin sesak. Dari hari ke hari, dari minggu ke minggu, dari bulan ke bulan.

Menjadikannya semakin terbiasa. Menggali dan menyimpan. Dan bertambah sesak. Bertambah pedih. Bertambah perih.

Ia semakin tak tahu artinya lega.

Apalagi saat ia mulai dituntut aktif di Pelahap Maut. Menyaksikan sendiri apa saja yang menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari. Belum lagi 'menikmati' santapan rutin, _Crucio_, atau sejenisnya. Semakin gelap hari-harinya, semakin banyak tumpukan sesaknya. Membuatnya terbiasa. Bisa dibilang kebal, walau ia tahu rasa itu masih ada.

Ia percaya, bahwa jalannya memang gelap. Ia percaya bahwa kehidupan memang kelam. Ia hanya tahu bahwa pilihan hanya terdiri hal-hal kejam. Semua hal dalam kehidupan ini hanya terdiri dari unsur penambah sesak.

Dan klimaksnya, ia percaya bahwa tibalah akhir itu untuknya. Segala berakhir. Tamat. Semuanya gelap, semuanya sesak, diakhiri dengan ketiadaan—

.

.

.

.

—ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa.

Ia seakan tak percaya bahwa dunia juga terdiri dari cahaya, dari udara bersih untuk bernapas, terdiri dari kelegaan.

Ia masih tak percaya bahwa ini semua kepunyaannya juga. Ia masih percaya bahwa miliknya hanyalah kelam, hanyalah gelap, hanyalah sesak.

Ia masih tak percaya bahwa terang juga untuknya, lega juga untuknya. Jeritan gembira anak-anak berkejaran, juga untuknya. Tawa lepas itu juga untuknya. Peluk bahagia itu juga untuknya.

Ia masih tak mengerti, bahwa ia punya rasa yang berbeda. Ada rasa sesak setiap kali ia melihat semua suasana saat ini. Rasa sesak yang berbeda, berbeda dengan rasa sesak yang dulu ia simpan dalam-dalam.

Yang dulu ia hindari untuk mengeluarkannya.

Tapi kali ini, ia tak kuasa menghindari.

Dua butir mutiara cairan itu membentuk, dan meluncur turun menelusuri wajahnya—

.

.

.

"—Grandpa?"

Cepat-cepat Severus memalingkan muka, menyeka airmata yang turun. Dan menghadapi balita banyak tanya ini—

"Ada apa, James?"

Cekatan balita ini menaiki tangan kursi, naik ke ambang jendela dekat Severus, sehingga tingginya menjadi sama dengan Severus. Lebih tinggi malah. Kepala Severus berada tepat di dada bocah mungil ini—

—dan ia memeluknya erat.

Terheran-heran, Severus balas memeluknya.

"Mum bilang, kalau aku menangis, tapi bukan karena terjatuh dan kakimu luka, peluk saja begini—"

Dan James mengeratkan pelukannya.

Detak jantung kecil itu terdengar jelas di telinga Severus. Harmoni yang merdu. Menenangkan.

Severus balas mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sesak itu tak ada lagi.

Lega.

**FIN**


	4. Virus

**The Serial**

**Virus**

_Severus Snape dan Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Kisah kehidupan sehari-hari, minus konflik. Bisa diartikan sebagai sequel nan damai dari 'Pulang'. Dapat dibaca satu persatu secara lepas_

_Ditulis setelah_ _membaca __**popwatch [.] ew [.] com [/] 2011 [/] 11 [/] 18 [/] daniel-radcliffe-alan-rickman-seminar-photo [/]**__ yang gambarnya asli Severitus banget. Dan katanya, abis ditengok Daniel, Alan sakit..._

-o0o-

Pertengahan November yang dingin. Salju belum lagi musimnya, tetapi angin sudah menggigit, dan pepohonan sudah nyaris habis daunnya, rontok mencapai tanah.

Ke sebuah perumahan Muggle yang kumuh, di tepi sebuah sungai yang kecil, kotor dan tidak terawat, Harry menuju. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa ke sana.

PLOP!

Bahkan dia tidak mengetuk pintu seperti lazimnya tamu, melainkan langsung ber-_Apparate_ ke ruangan bawah tanahnya. Pertanda sudah biasa. Tapi—

—ruang bawah tanah itu sepi. Dingin dan lembab seperti biasanya ruang bawah tanah jika tak ada kegiatan di dalamnya. Tak ada orang, tak ada nyala api di bawah kuali, tak ada gerakan memotong dan meracik bahan ramuan, tak ada kesibukan apa-apa.

Harry tercenung sejenak.

Rasanya Dad tidak memberitahu bahwa ia akan pergi.

Pelan dan berusaha tanpa suara, Harry bergerak ke lantai utama. Masuk ke dalam rumah sebenarnya.

Di dapur juga tak ada siapa-siapa, tak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Malah sepertinya sebuah jendela tak tertutup rapat, dan angin menghembus masuk. Dingin dari luar terbawa.

Selain dari suara angin, tak ada suara apa-apa sepertinya dari dalam rumah.

Tapi—Harry berusaha menajamkan pendengaran dan perasaan—sepertinya rumah tidak benar-benar ditinggalkan. Ada seseorang—atau mungkin sesuatu—di tengah rumah.

Perlahan Harry berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah.

Ya, di sofa Harry melihatnya. Harry belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Tidak, dulu memang ia berhari-hari melihatnya terbaring koma di ruang tahanan Wizengamot, tetapi tidak seperti ini.

Sepertinya tak berniat tidur, tetapi terlalu mengantuk sehingga bahkan di lantai di sisinya nampak sebuah buku dengan posisi terlipat tidak rapi. Posisi khas buku yang terjatuh. Dan bukan kebiasaan Severus.

Dan sepertinya terlalu mengantuk juga bukan merupakan kebiasaan Severus.

Harry berjingkat mendekatinya.

Tidak bergerak. Seperti tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

Juga bukan kebiasaan Severus. Tidak biasanya ambang kewaspadaannya turun begini rendah.

Hati-hati Harry berlutut, mengamatinya lebih jelas.

Tidurnya lelap, tetapi sepertinya tidak wajar. Bukan tidur lelap karena kelelahan.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya. Punggung tangannya didekatkan di kening Severus. Hati-hati.

Tapi tetap saja ia terkejut.

Panas.

Sepertinya 39°. Atau bahkan lebih?

Harry menarik tongkatnya dari balik ikat pinggangnya, menggerakkannya, dan keluar sebuah termometer. Diletakkannya hati-hati di ketiak. Ditunggunya beberapa menit—dan selama itu Severus bahkan tak merasakan kehadirannya—lalu dilihat angkanya.

39,5°.

Hati-hati Harry menyimpan termometernya di meja dekatnya. Kembali ke dapur perlahan, ia mencari sebuah wadah, mengisinya dengan air, dan mencari kain yang bersih dari laci. Kembali ke ruang tengah, masih hati-hati, ia mengompres kening Severus.

Ditinggalkannya Severus ke dapur, dan ia menjerang air sebuah kuali kecil. Bahan-bahan untuk ramuan pilek biasa saja sih dia sudah tahu. Ada di pelajaran Ramuan entah di kelas berapa, tapi agak aneh juga membuatnya sendiri, justru membuat untuk guru Ramuannya dulu. Tetapi tanpa tekanan, tanpa ketakutan akan memasukkan bahan yang salah dan dimarahi atau bahkan didetensi.

Dikecilkan sekali apinya, dan ditutupnya.

Ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Bahan ramuan sih di sini banyak. Tetapi, untuk hidup, orang kan tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan bahan ramuan. Orang perlu makan.

Sekilas Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh dapur. Nampaknya tak ada apapun yang bisa dimakan.

Oke, sepertinya Dad tak akan apa-apa ditinggalkan beberapa waktu lagi, pikir Harry.

PLOP!

Dia menghilang.

-o0o-

PLOP!

Bayangan itu kembali, kali ini tidak masuk ke ruang bawah tanah, melainkan ke ruang tengah. Membawa sebuah keranjang besar, sepertinya lumayan berat. Tapi diletakkannya saja di lantai. Ia bergegas mendekati sosok yang masih terbaring di sofa.

Dan kali ini sosok itu bergerak.

"Harry?"

"Dad! Kau sudah bangun—"

"Memangnya apa—dan ini apa?" Severus meraih kompres yang sekarang sudah nyaris mengering, suhu panasnya sudah beralih dari kening ke kompres.

"Tadi aku ke sini, dan kau sedang tidur. Tapi sepertinya ambang kewaspadaanmu turun. Biasanya kau akan langsung tahu kalau aku datang, sedang ini—"

Severus berusaha bangkit. Harry menolongnya agar bisa duduk tegak. Ya. Sepertinya tiga hari berturut-turut mengumpulkan bahan ramuan di tengah angin musim gugur plus sedikit melalaikan waktu makan, bisa membuatnya tumbang. Apalagi, dalam usia sekarang ini—

Harry bangkit dan mengecek ramuan yang tadi dibuatnya di dapur. OK, sudah siap. Dimatikannya api kecil itu. Lalu dituangkan ramuannya di sebuah piala. Masih panas, baru diangkat. Tapi dibawanya juga ke ruang tengah. Diletakkannya di meja.

"Mudah-mudahan ramuannya benar," Harry nyengir.

Severus tidak menjawab, tetapi salah satu sudut bibirnya sedikit naik, menyeringai. Harry menggaruk-garuk kepala tak gatal. Tapi bau ramuan itu sudah menyebar sejak dari tadi ke seluruh rumah, sepertinya Severus bisa menebak jika ada bahan yang salah dimasukkan.

"Kau harus makan dulu, Dad," Harry membuka keranjangnya. Penuh ketat. Sepertinya Ginny memasukkan apa saja yang bisa dimasukkan.

Sebuah panci berisi sup bawang yang masih panas berkepul begitu dibuka tutupnya. Berikut sebongkah roti untuk penyertanya. Sebuah pie daging yang besar. Entah berapa potong roti isi. Sebuah poci teh jahe.

"Harry, ini semua untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu, jelas. Kau harus banyak makan—"

Severus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ini persediaan untuk berapa hari, banyak sekali—"

"Ginny bilang, ini harus dihabiskan dalam waktu sehari. Besok akan ada stok baru lagi—" Harry berjalan ke dapur, mengeluarkan sebuah mangkok, sebuah piala, sendok, pisau, piring, dan entah apa lagi. "Mau yang mana dulu? Sepertinya sup bawang dulu ya, dengan roti. Habis itu, minum obatmu. Sesudah itu, beristirahat di kamar, jangan di sini, kau bisa masuk angin lagi, Dad! Kalau perlu tidur lagi. Bangun nanti, makan lagi—"

Severus berusaha untuk protes, tapi sepertinya Harry tak mau mendengar. Menuang sup ke mangkuk, ia bahkan mau menyuapi. Menolak dengan tegas, Severus berusaha untuk makan sendiri.

Di antara suapannya, Severus merasa, semakin ke sini, semakin ia rentan dimasuki virus. Bukan, bukan semata virus flu. Virus itu virua yang tak ada obatnya.

Dan namanya kasih sayang.

**FIN**


	5. Tesmak

**The Serial**

**Tesmak**

**KBBI: ****tes·mak** _n_ kacamata;

_Severus Snape adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Kisah kehidupan sehari-hari, minus konflik. Bisa diartikan sebagai sequel nan damai dari 'Pulang'. Dapat dibaca satu persatu secara lepas_

_Rate K+_

-o0o-

Severus menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya. Menghela napas.

Saat ini ia sedang menginap di rumah keluarga Potter, dengan permintaan yang sangat dari seluruh anggota keluarga. Tentu saja ia tak dapat menolak.

Walau ia sedang menantikan sesuatu.

Dan kali ini, khusus untuk kali ini, rasanya ia akan sangat senang kalau saja mereka menggunakan pos Muggle.

Pos Muggle, hanya bisa diantar ke satu alamat tertentu. Yang sudah tercantum di depan amplop surat, atau paket. Terutama untuk paket, jika di alamat tujuan sedang tak ada orang, maka biasanya paket kembali ke kantor pos. Akan ada selembar surat pemberitahuan ditinggalkan di alamat tujuan agar mengambil paket di kantor pos yang ditunjuk. Atau, bisa saja dengan perjanjian tertentu, jika di alamat itu tak ada penerima, paket akan kembali ke alamat pengirim.

Tetapi, tidak demikian dengan pos burung hantu.

Burung hantu sudah dibekali sensor tertentu, paket yang dibawanya juga sudah dimantrai, sehingga jika si terkirim tadi sedang tak ada di alamat awal, burung hantu itu akan dapat menemukan harus ke mana paket itu disampaikan.

Jadi, tadi siang, sampailah sebuah paket padanya. Mau tak mau, akan sampai.

Sebetulnya, bukan paket kejutan. Ia sudah tahu paket semacam ini akan datang. Tetapi, kalau bisa, jangan sekarang.

Jangan di depan banyak orang seperti tadi.

Tetapi untunglah, dengan pengalamannya menjadi agen ganda, raut wajahnya bisa dibuat dingin, seolah tak ada apa-apa. Seolah paket itu hanyalah paket bahan ramuan biasa. Dan dengan keahliannya juga ia membuat nama pengirim tak kan terbaca oleh siapapun. Dengan sikap acuh, ia menyimpan paket itu di kamar, dan kembali ke ruang keluarga, meneruskan mendengar cerita anak-anak dan memberi komentar, seperti biasa.

Seperti biasa.

Seolah tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada yang tahu, betapa ia berdebar-debar sebenarnya.

Sekarang sudah malam. Anak-anak sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing, demikian juga Ginny. Harry masih bercakap dengan atasannya di jaringan Floo, tapi Severus sudah memberi isyarat bahwa ia sudah mengantuk, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Jadi, ia mengunci pintu.

Memeriksa apakah pintu benar-benar sudah terkunci.

Setelah yakin, barulah ia mendekati mejanya. Meraih paket itu. Menimangnya.

Ringan saja sebenarnya. Berbentuk segi empat panjang, kira-kira sejengkal panjangnya, mungkin sepuluh senti tingginya.

Perlahan dan hati-hati dibukanya. Kertas pembungkusnya dibuka tanpa merobek. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak. Seperti kotak perhiasan, tetapi tidak juga sih. Tidak mewah, hitam dengan pinggiran metal. Dengan bukaan di pinggir, dilapisi magnet.

Dibukanya perlahan.

Dipandangnya.

Ia sudah diberitahu bahwa paket ini akan datang hari ini. Selesai dibuat kemarin, dan langsung dikirim, agar bisa langsung dipakai.

Severus menghela napas.

Rasanya tidak banyak orang di Hogwarts yang memakainya. Yang ia tahu dengan jelas, orang yang dulu pernah sangat ia benci—James Potter—memakainya. Juga Harry.

Itu siswa. Guru-guru, yang ia tahu selalu memakainya adalah Kepala Sekolah, Dumbledore. Yang lain, yang ia tahu pasti, Minerva McGonagall. Bahkan animagi-nya juga 'memakai'-nya. Guru-guru yang lain, rasanya ada juga yang memakainya, terutama pada saat memeriksa tugas dan ulangan-ulangan para siswa.

Diangkatnya benda di dalam kotak itu.

Ringan. Kecil, tidak terlalu besar.

Severus berjalan menuju lemari. Di dalam lemari, di salah satu pintunya, ada kaca.

Dibukanya.

Sambil memandang bayangannya sendiri di kaca, ia memakai benda tadi.

Rasanya aneh. Masih kikuk. Seperti ada yang mengganjal.

Menurut dokter—penyihir—mata yang menanganinya, pertama kali memakainya memang akan aneh. Tetapi, ia harus memakainya. Kalau tidak, semakin lama minusnya akan bertambah banyak.

Menurut dokter itu juga, ini disebabkan karena kebiasaan membaca dengan cahaya yang kurang. Severus harus mengakui, ini akibat kesukaannya membaca di Ruang Bawah Tanah.

Ia memandangi lagi bayangan dirinya di kaca.

Membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Memang segalanya terlihat seperti lebih jelas.

Severus menutup pintu lemari, dan mendekati meja kerjanya. Diambilnya sebuah buku, sembarang saja. Dibukanya.

Huruf-hurufnya jauh lebih jelas.

Memang jadi lebih enak membacanya, tetapi ada rasa _kagok_ dengan sesuatu bertengger di hidung dan terkait di telinga.

Severus menghela napas lagi. Apa boleh buat. Kalau ia masih ingin terus banyak membaca, kalau ia ingin terus banyak menulis, bagaimanapun ia perlu benda ini.

Lagipula, sepertinya Albus dan Minerva _oke-oke_ saja memakainya. Bahkan ada kesan lebih berwibawa.

Dan, ia sampai lupa. Harry kan memakainya, bahkan dari kecil!

Oke kalau begitu! Jadi, tak perlu disembunyikan lagi!

Severus membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dan membuka kunci pintu. Membuka pintunya.

Tapi di luar sudah tak ada suara lagi.

Harry tertidur di dekat perapian. Mungkin sudah kelelahan, sehingga selesai berbincang dengan sang bos, tertidur begitu saja. Tidak beranjak ke kamar.

Bahkan kacamatanya pun belum dilepas.

Severus membuka kacamata Harry hati-hati, menyimpannya di meja. Menarik selembar selimut dari lemari kamarnya, dan menyelimutinya. Mematikan lampu. Dan kembali ke kamar.

Dibukanya kacamatanya. Diletakkan di kotaknya. Ia menuju ranjangnya, dan membaringkan diri. Mematikan lampu. Menutup matanya.

Besok anak-anak pasti banyak komentar, jadi lebih baik ia menyiapkan stamina dari sekarang, dengan tidur nyenyak.

Selamat malam!

**FIN**

_6 Januari 2012, 3 hari sebelum ulang tahun Severus yang ke-52 #nyengir_


	6. Pejam

**The Serial**

**Pejam**

_Severus Snape adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Kisah kehidupan sehari-hari, minus konflik. Bisa diartikan sebagai sequel nan damai dari 'Pulang'. Dapat dibaca satu persatu secara lepas_

_Bab ini, anak-anak masih balita, Lily Potter dan Hugo Weasley masih bayi_

_Rate K+_

-o0o-

Ini adalah ide gila nyonya Ronald Weasley, alias Hermione, tapi anehnya, semua malah menyetujuinya! Err, mungkin apakah yang menganggap ini sebagai ide gila itu hanya Severus? Dan yang lain malah menganggapnya ide brilian?

Pendeknya, ia, Severus, terpaksa, sekarang sudah ikut duduk melingkar di tanah, menghadap sebuah api unggun, bersama-sama beberapa orang dewasa dan lebih banyak lagi anak-anak. Di belakang mereka ada dua buah tenda. Seperti tenda kecil, tetapi seperti umumnya tenda sihir, di dalamnya bisa diperluas sesuai kebutuhan.

Di Forest Dean.

Entah kenapa, Hermione merasa bahwa musim panas tahun ini akan sangat mengasyikan jika mereka bersama berkemah di sana. Dengan anak-anak. Plus Teddy Lupin. Plus keluarga Weasley yang lain.

Sebenarnya juga akan ada Hagrid, tetapi ia masih sibuk dengan peliharaannya di Hogwarts, sehingga ia mungkin tidak ikut menginap, tetapi akan datang besok pagi-pagi sekali. Berikut Charlie Weasley, dan Bill Weasley sekeluarga, datang untuk ikut piknik, tetapi tidak ikut menginap.

Jadi, berangkatlah mereka semua. Severus, Harry dan Ginny, James, Albus, dan bayi Lily. Ron dan Hermione, Rose, bayi Hugo, plus Teddy Lupin.

Pertama-tama tentu saja keributan memasang kemah. Walau bisa saja dipasang sekejap dengan sebuah mantra, Hermione merasa akan lebih seru kalau dipasang secara Muggle. Jadi, kedua bapak dan empat anak bersimbah peluh memasang kemah, plus instruksi-instruksi _gaje_ dari seorang kakek. Bagaimana tidak _gaje_, seumur-umur si kakek itu belum pernah berkemah—

Tetapi, akhirnya terpasang juga. Lalu, mereka berkutat lagi dengan pemasangan kayu untuk api unggun. Bagi yang belum tahu, kayu tinggal ditumpuk, dinyalakan, beres. Tapi, kalau cuma asal tumpuk, apa nyalanya bagus? Paling-paling nyala sebentar sudah mati lagi karena kehabisan oksigen.

Jadi, terpaksa Hermione turun tangan—setelah bayi Hugo bobo di tenda, kenyang minum ASI—menunjukkan cara memasang kayu dengan baik dan benar, setelah membuka buku petunjuk berkemah a la Muggle.

Api unggun sudah menyala. Makanan utama sudah dimasak dan dihabiskan. Tinggal makanan-makanan cemilan. Memanggang sosis kecil-kecil. _Marshmallow_. Bahkan tadi Hermione berhasil memasak _popcorn_ dalam panci, dan sekarang sudah habis, tinggal butir-butir jagung keras yang tak ikut meletup.

Bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan lebih banyak nada sumbang daripada nada merdu, yang penting gembira. Bahkan Severus berhasil 'dipaksa' untuk bernyanyi solo, yang hanya berlaku satu bait saja. Yang penting tertawa. Ada banyak teka-teki dilontarkan, lebih banyak lagi jawaban tak nyambung sebagai jawabannya, alhasil semakin lama teka-tekinya makin garing. Lalu silih berganti bercerita. Mula-mula cerita konyol, lama-lama cerita (maunya sih) horor. Akan tetapi, karena banyak cerita horor yang sudah tertebak dari awal, niatnya horor jadinya malah humor—

Kemudian satu-persatu gugur. Pertama-tama tentu saja bayi-bayi, dibawa oleh ibu-ibu mereka ke tenda yang satu. Rose mengikuti. Lalu Albus ke tenda yang satu lagi. James. Berikutnya Ron menggendong Teddy yang sudah terlelap.

Harry mengatur api unggun agar tidak menyala-nyala besar seperti tadi lagi. Kecil saja. Membersihkan lingkaran sekitar api unggun agar api tidak meloncat keluar dan membakar seisi hutan di saat mereka tidur. Lalu mengikuti yang lain, masuk tenda.

Berjejer-jejer mereka terlelap.

Severus mengikuti Harry, masuk ke tenda. Mengikuti Harry juga, berbaring mengambil tempat. Membiarkan terpal pintu masuk tenda terbuka. Di musim panas ini tak akan ada bahaya kedinginan.

"—malam—"

"Selamat malam—"

Severus sudah akan memejamkan mata, tatkala ia menyadari bahwa Harry belum tertidur. Posisinya masih berbaring, tetapi kepalanya masih tegak. Dan ia masih memakai kacamata. Berarti ia sedang mengamati sesuatu.

Severus bangkit, dan mencoba melihat, apa yang sedang diamati anaknya ini.

Albus.

Harry sedang mengamati Albus yang sedang terlelap.

Severus tersenyum tipis.

Harry merasa diawasi, membalikkan kepalanya. "Dad?"

Severus hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Harry tersenyum. "Anak-anak ini, damai sekali jika sedang terlelap begini—"

Jarinya mengelus rambut bocah balita—rambut yang sama dengannya, tak beraturan, walau disisir akan kembali tak beraturan, tetapi warnanya merah seperti ibunya—yang tak bergerak walau disentuh.

Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Severus. Menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan hanya anak-anak yang nampak damai jika sedang terlelap—"

"Maksud Dad?"

Severus menyeringai, tapi tak menjawab. Malah terus membenahi posisinya, mengambil posisi nyaman untuk memejamkan mata.

Harry tersenyum. "Dad sering mengawasi aku saat sudah tidur, ya?"

Severus tertawa kecil, tapi matanya sudah terpejam. "Dulu. Begitu aku tahu kalau—kalau aku ayahmu. Saat kita mulai tinggal bersama di Spinner's End. Kau sudah ABG kan—"

Harry turut tertawa kecil. Dan turut membenahi posisinya. Meletakkan kacamatanya di posisi aman. Memejamkan mata juga.

Malam sudah larut, mungkin sudah mulai akan masuk dinihari, ketika Harry terbangun. Sosok kecil di sisinya bersuara, bergerak-gerak tak tentu.

Konon jika seseorang sedang beristirahat, sedang tidur, maka sel-sel dalam tubuhnya ber-regenerasi. Dan itu bisa dilihat dari caranya tidur. Tidur yang nyenyak, berarti yang sedang memperbaiki diri itu sel-sel tubuh. Jika tidurnya tidak nyenyak, diiringi mengigau, maka yang sedang memperbaiki diri itu sel-sel otak. Dan ini banyak terjadi pada anak-anak, yang sedang dalam pertumbuhan.

Harry percaya itu. Karenanya, tanpa membangunkan Albus, ia mengusap-usap lembut anaknya.

"Shh, shh, tidurlah lagi, nak—" bisiknya.

Dua-tiga kali usapan, dan igauan Albus berhenti. Kembali pada keteraturan napas.

Harry menghela napas. Sudah bersiap untuk tidur kembali, ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat. Dan berbalik perlahan, melihat sosok di sampingnya.

Hal yang sangat langka.

Severus tertidur lelap. Gerakan dada, menandakan napasnya teratur.

Matanya terpejam. Rapat.

Ada rasa sesak di dada Harry. Sesak yang membawa bahagia.

Baru kali ini ia melihat ayahnya sedang tertidur lelap. Dan ayahnya benar. Bukan hanya anak-anak yang nampak damai jika sedang terlelap.

Seorang mantan Pelahap Maut-pun bisa terlihat damai.

Perlahan Harry menjulurkan tangannya, jemarinya membetulkan helaian rambut ayahnya yang jatuh menutupi wajah. Perlahan, agar tak menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Dan ia berbisik, "Selamat malam, Dad."

Membalikkan badan seperti tadi, ia memejamkan mata kembali.

Dengan senyum menghiasi wajah.

**FIN**


	7. Ninabobo

**NINABOBO**

_Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley-Potter, dan baby Lily Luna Potter adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Kisah kehidupan sehari-hari, minus konflik. Bisa diartikan sebagai sequel nan damai dari 'Pulang'. Dapat dibaca satu persatu secara lepas_

_Rate K+_

-o0o-

Ginny sudah nyaris menyerah. Bajunya sudah kusut tak beraturan, entah sudah beraroma apa. Rambutnya diikat tapi sudah keluar-keluar, tak sempat dirapikan. Ia bahkan sudah tak ingat, kapan ia terakhir mencuci muka.

Tapi tak ada apapun yang sudah beres di rumah!

James dan Al ribut akan sesuatu, berkejar-kejaran, bertengkar, dan berakhir dengan Al menangis, mendekat dan menempel padanya, tak mau ditinggalkan. Padahal sudah malam, sudah waktunya tidur. Padahal bayi Lily sedari tadi tak berhenti rewel. Badan bayi itu hangat, tadi terakhir diukur 38º C. Entah kenapa, tapi menurut orang-orang tua dulu, biasanya bayi kalau akan bisa sesuatu, badannya suka hangat.

Entahlah. Mungkin mau tumbuh gigi. Sudah mulai kelihatan putih-putih di gusinya jika bayi itu tertawa.

Ginny menghela napas.

Mau minta tolong Harry—ia tahu suaminya itu sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan nyaris saja ia tak pulang, tidur di Kementrian, tapi sepertinya Harry selalu memaksakan diri pulang. Demi bertemu dengan anak-anak, terutama bayi Lily.

Sementara Ginny pernah berjanji tidak akan merepotkan orangtua lagi, semenjak pindah rumah ke Grimmauld. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini ia harus menyerah, minta tolong pada Mum. Ginny menghela napas.

Ketukan di pintu.

Kembali Ginny menghela napas. Pasti tamu. Harry punya kunci serep dan selalu pulang lebih dari jam 10 beberapa malam ini. Dan ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan tamu manapun, dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Sekacau ini.

Tapi, sudahlah. Biarlah. Bagaimanapun, tamu harus dihadapi.

Sambil menggendong Lily yang masih terus merengek, Ginny membuka kunci pintu—

Severus.

"Oh—"

"Ada apa, Ginny? Aku nyaris masuk sendiri jika tadi tak kau buka saja, tapi bukankah tak sopan jika kita langsung ber-Apparate ke dalam rumah orang?"

Ginny mundur dan mengisyaratkan Severus agar masuk. Mata Severus langsung menangkap suasana rumah. Dan ia mengangguk mengerti.

Memanggil kedua bocah laki-laki, Severus bersikap tegas: gosok gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu masuk kamar. Memadamkan lampu, dan tidak ada dongeng sebelum tidur malam ini, karena kedua bocah itu tadi bertengkar dan merepotkan Mum.

Menutup kamar kedua bocah itu, Severus kemudian mendekati Ginny.

"Biar Lily bersamaku sejenak. Kau pergilah mandi, pakai air hangat. Lalu makan dan minum sesuatu yang hangat. Setelah itu tidur—"

"Tapi—"

"Kau perlu istirahat sejenak. Jangan membantah—"

"Tapi Lily—"

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Mungkin dia merasakan suasana hatimu yang sedang kacau, sehingga dia juga ikut-ikutan rewel—"

Beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Ginny menyerahkan bayi Lily pada Severus. Memang, pada awalnya, Severus agak canggung menggendongnya. _Kagok_ begitu cara menggendongnya juga.

Tapi, sementara Ginny beranjak ke kamar mandi, tak terdengar lagi suara rengekan bayi Lily. Sayup-sayup justru terdengar suara berat menyenandungkan sesuatu.

Ginny tersenyum.

-o0o-

Keluar dari kamar mandi, ternyata pintu depan terbuka. Harry baru saja pulang, sedang menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Bagaimana?" bisiknya, tak mau membangunkan satu pun anak-anaknya.

Ginny meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, sambil mengerling ke arah kamar bayi. Harry mendengar juga suara senandung sayup dari sana.

Harry nyengir.

Diserahkan tasnya pada Ginny, dan Harry kemudian mendekat ke kamar bayi, berusaha tanpa suara.

_Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,  
Me Mither sang a song to me _

Harry terdiam.

Too-ra-loo-ra?

Tiba-tiba Harry bagai terlempar ke masa silam, masa di mana ia bahkan hampir tak ingat lagi, masa di mana sebenarnya ia tak ingin ingat lagi.

Tapi lagu nina bobo ini—

Dan suara yang menyenandungkannya—

_In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good ould Irish way, _

_She_, dalam lagu itu, tapi yang menyenandungkannya ia ingat benar, seorang laki-laki! Dengan suara yang sama persis, sama benar.

_And l'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day. _

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

Harry baru tahu setelah beberapa tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, bahwa ia tidak ditinggalkan sendiri di rumah keluarga Dursley saat kecil. Ada Arabella Figg yang terus-menerus memantaunya. Dan ternyata, setelah Perang Besar, setelah ia mulai masa bekerja, ia juga baru tahu bahwa guru-guru Hogwarts bergantian piket menjaga pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

_Oft in dreams I wander  
To that cot again,  
I feel her arms a-huggin' me  
As when she held me then._

Dan lagu ninabobo ini.

Saat ia berusia sekitar lima tahun atau mungkin lebih kecil lagi, ia sakit keras. Demam. Bibi Petunia memang membawanya ke dokter, dan memberinya obat, tetapi tidak lebih. Sementara ia, si bocah kecil, mendambakan tangan dewasa memeluknya, menungguinya, menjaganya.

Ia tidak sadar, siapa yang piket menjaganya saat itu. Yang ia tahu, ada yang menungguinya, menyelimutinya, memberinya kompres. Dan menyenandungkan lagu ninabobo ini—

_And I hear her voice a -hummin'  
To me as in days of yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door_. **1)**

Persis.

Sama persis.

Harry menyeka ujung matanya yang tiba-tiba basah.

**FIN**

**AN:**

**1)** _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra_ adalah lagu ninabobo rakyat Irlandia, sebelumnya hanya berupa melodi, tetapi di tahun 1890 JR Shannon membuat liriknya. Gugel jika ingin mendengar lagunya, ada versi Bing Crosby yang _keceh_ sekali XD Obtw, lagu ini sudah masuk _public domain_ ya, jadi nggak apa-apa masukin liriknya XP


End file.
